onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 February 2020
00:05-23 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 00:05-24 so fragile 00:05-45 yep 00:05-49 and the worst thing is 00:05-53 it is actually working 00:06-00 the movie is underperforming 00:13-37 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:13-40 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:14-46 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 00:14-58 Captain Marvel didn't 00:15-31 Captain Marvel is PG-13 and has a Marvel banner 00:15-49 Also 00:15-51 Take in mind 00:15-55 That BoP is R-rated 00:16-14 Yeah 00:16-15 There's a deadly virus out there so chinese cinemas aren't working very well 00:16-24 Still, doesn't mean the movie's doing good 00:16-28 And not only China 00:16-36 And february is not a good month 00:18-42 + all the assholes 00:22-29 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:23-13 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:25-46 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:25-47 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:26-17 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:28-16 Gonna watch BoP when I cut my hair 00:28-54 I'm so bored 00:29-04 Gonna write a quarter of 807 and then I'll watch Uncut Gems 00:29-06 or Vikings 00:29-13 or any of the animated films 00:30-33 The other day I was thinking 00:30-54 what if History made a History TV Universe 00:31-00 With many series, including Vikings 00:31-11 of course won't happen 00:31-16 not enough budget 00:31-27 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:34-15 back 00:38-25 test 00:39-36 back 00:43-45 (pants) 00:44-23 (beer) 00:45-40 9wine) 00:45-44 (wine) 00:45-54 9wine 00:45-57 nine wine 00:46-21 :S 00:48-39 ~ Molly fan back has joined the chat ~ 00:49-09 ~ Molly fan back has left the chat ~ 00:49-35 ~ Molly fan back has joined the chat ~ 00:49-51 hello 00:57-43 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:57-48 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:58-07 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:58-07 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:58-15 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:58-15 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:58-45 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:02-48 (egg) 01:03-08 (steak) 01:03-14 (cheese) 01:03-24 (sandwich) 01:03-26 There it is 01:03-33 Sandwich... of pepper and cheese 01:03-40 pepper and egg* 01:03-41 ew 01:04-25 gtg 01:04-26 be back later 01:04-28 (butter) 01:04-31 damn 01:04-32 buhbye 01:04-33 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 01:06-37 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:17-34 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:17-36 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:18-05 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:19-05 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:19-35 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:46-00 ~ Molly fan back has left the chat ~ 01:46-59 ~ Molly fan back has joined the chat ~ 01:51-06 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:51-15 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:51-25 hi 01:55-29 ~ Molly fan back has joined the chat ~ 02:03-07 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 02:03-10 Hiii wbhfl 02:03-12 wb 02:11-54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52nfjRzIaj8 02:11-58 another one of my favourite videos 02:12-02 I cry everytime I watch it 02:12-09 It's from my favourite movie 02:12-28 ~ Molly fan back has left the chat ~ 02:12-39 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:12-54 Hello 02:13-36 Guys 02:13-40 Can you name 02:13-59 An OUAT character we haven't seen in a looooooong time 02:14-03 Plsss 02:15-26 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:15-41 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:16-22 Jefferson 02:16-40 Any other characters? 02:16-50 Someone who could be in NYC 02:16-59 Hansel/Gretel 1? 02:17-19 Maybe 02:18-05 Cinderella's King 02:18-36 August 02:19-03 hiiii 02:19-18 The Dragon 02:19-20 Hi 02:19-27 He could've gone back to NYC 02:19-35 A new iteration of Cruella 02:19-38 or even Wish Cruella 02:19-49 Ryan the guy from Pilot 02:19-52 Timeline doesn't fit 02:19-57 Isaac Heller 02:20-13 The Darlings 02:20-24 I know they probably went to London 02:20-29 but maybe they changed their mind in the way! 02:20-42 Madame Faustina 02:20-53 Violet or her father 02:20-56 Maybe they moved there 02:21-10 Tasha Morris 02:21-19 I'm using August and Isaac 02:21-42 I'll use this episode to explain more about the Author's mythology 02:21-46 Now 02:21-58 All I need is an episode villain 02:22-03 K 02:22-05 A hunter 02:22-08 Marie Kondo 02:22-11 Suggestions? 02:22-23 uhmm 02:22-24 Yep, I'm using this one 02:22-28 Me too 02:22-31 Can I keep it? 02:22-37 L 02:22-38 Lol 02:22-45 She's actually going to kill Pandora in 815 02:22-50 and she sticks around til the end 02:23-02 She wants to destroy the world 02:23-07 to later tidy her mess 02:23-46 Lol 02:25-19 She'll chain Pandora 02:25-27 and force her to tidy her own wardrobe 02:26-13 OH 02:26-16 MY 02:26-19 FUCKING 02:26-20 GOD 02:26-29 I JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA 02:26-44 what? 02:26-55 I can't say 02:27-07 But you might get a hint 02:27-15 If you read the things above 02:27-34 I mean 02:27-39 Not the Marie Kondo thing 02:29-08 ._. 02:29-10 why not 02:29-22 That's dissapointing 02:29-35 Something about a hunter 02:29-58 Odnok Eiram is a hunter 02:30-03 Who? 02:30-09 no one x,d 02:30-17 Lol 02:30-23 Marie Kondo 02:30-54 Can u give us a clie? 02:31-15 NYC 02:31-18 Author 02:31-27 That's all I'm saying 02:31-30 K? 02:31-39 Trump Tower is in NYC i think 02:31-41 Trump's the author 02:31-51 Btw 02:31-57 This might help too 02:32-20 Eion Bailey returning to 'Once Upon a Time' in a recurring role 02:32-26 Btw, what do u think if I recast Archie Yates as Prince Nolan? 02:32-29 August is the Author? 02:32-35 No 02:32-40 Henry is the Author 02:32-49 But I'll dive into the Author mythology 02:32-50 Prince Neal** 02:33-23 He works 02:33-29 Same hair color, same age 02:33-52 yass 02:34-05 By the way, I got 80/100 in my first french exam! 02:34-10 Back in November 02:34-13 Congrats 02:34-21 I got the grades today 02:34-23 I'm so happy 02:34-37 I'm going to blackmail my parents with my notes so they buy me something 02:34-42 Kidding 02:34-48 (or not?) 02:35-00 Anyway, this isn't about me, it's about the Author 02:35-38 uhm 02:35-42 Lol 02:35-47 August... Author... NYC... 02:35-59 Idk, August narrates the Author lore in NYC? 02:36-08 No lol 02:36-17 Wait... 02:36-32 Isaac narrates the Author lore in NYC, in August 02:36-43 *drums sound* 02:36-44 Oh yeah 02:36-56 The episode will premiere August 2021 02:37-06 Probably lmao 02:37-52 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:38-01 idk, tbh Matheus, those clues don't say anything lol 02:38-09 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:38-23 They are not meant to lol 02:39-25 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:39-41 on PC now 02:39-46 uhm... 02:39-47 AMA 02:39-52 then how are we gonna guess anything? 02:40-02 idk you asked for a clue 02:40-08 now do your magic 02:40-56 Isaac _______ a ________ to August about _____. 02:41-03 gtg 02:41-04 Is it better? 02:41-06 Bye 02:41-16 bye J 02:41-43 Isaac GAVE a BOOK to August about AUTHORS 02:42-02 No but that's actually a pretty good theory lol 02:42-13 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 02:42-14 Hint 02:42-25 The words fit perfectly on the gaps 02:42-27 So 02:42-37 How many gaps are there? 02:42-38 Word 1: 7 letters 02:42-41 I mean, 02:42-43 yeah that 02:42-58 Word 2: 8 letters 02:43-00 gtg 02:43-03 buhbye 02:43-05 Word 3: 5 letters 02:43-06 see u tomorrow 02:43-13 bye TB 02:43-14 cya 02:43-18 Bye Matheus1234zx 02:43-26 cya 02:43-27 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 02:43-36 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:43-38 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:43-50 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:45-49 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:45-51 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:46-02 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:46-15 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:50-47 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:50-48 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:51-11 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:51-22 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:51-23 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:51-52 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 12:32-36 ~ Molly fan back has joined the chat ~ 12:33-06 ~ Molly fan back has left the chat ~ 12:37-26 ~ Molly fan back has joined the chat ~ 12:41-05 ~ Molly fan back has left the chat ~ 13:16-40 ~ Molly fan back has joined the chat ~ 13:17-32 ~ Molly fan back has left the chat ~ 13:25-13 ~ Molly fan back has joined the chat ~ 13:25-43 ~ Molly fan back has left the chat ~ 13:26-17 ~ Molly fan back has joined the chat ~ 13:26-51 im art school leave me alone 13:27-04 ~ Molly fan back has left the chat ~ 19:28-00 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:36-33 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:36-43 hi 19:36-47 just came back from the dentist 19:36-50 hello 19:38-11 Writing is going really good 19:39-14 ~ Nightlily has joined the chat ~ 19:39-28 Hi Lily 19:39-33 Hmm. Dentist. Hi! 19:39-57 Hi 19:40-01 Long time no see 19:40-14 Has it been that long :O 19:40-15 ? 19:40-21 On this chat? 19:40-21 Yep 19:40-22 Yep 19:41-08 Hmm. Oh, well. 19:46-27 @Matheus, Abigail is alive now 19:47-00 why? 19:48-34 Because 19:48-37 I realized 19:48-43 I could use Midas' powers for something 19:49-19 cool 19:50-20 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 19:50-50 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 19:50-55 hi S 19:54-41 hi 19:56-46 hi 20:00-16 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:00-45 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:01-31 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:01-43 hi 20:02-32 hi 20:03-32 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:03-42 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:08-09 ~ Nightlily has left the chat ~ 20:08-09 ~ Nightlily has joined the chat ~ 20:10-01 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:10-40 brb 20:10-44 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 20:11-11 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 20:13-14 (pants) 20:13-29 Trousers? 20:13-47 indeed 20:14-00 Was that a hint or something? Lol 20:14-12 nah just making sure i'm ehre 20:14-12 no lol 20:14-22 that's her way of saying hi 20:14-31 btw, hi utter 20:14-34 hello 20:15-30 beb 20:15-31 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 20:15-53 If you're into clothes, then maybe you should change the name of the Bot to Boot of Solitude ;-) 20:16-26 lmao 20:17-37 lol 20:18-47 Lily, have you seen the chat logs? A super cool feature that Utter added 20:19-06 https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_Wiki:Chat/Logs/11_February_2020 20:19-09 ~ Nightlily has left the chat ~ 20:19-10 ~ Nightlily has joined the chat ~ 20:20-53 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 20:21-35 Ah :-D I thought that was something which automatically happened every time the Bot is on chat??? 20:21-37 welcome back 20:22-03 Sorry, that emoji made my comment look snide and condescending. Sorry... 20:22-04 it only happens when the Bot is on chat yeah 20:22-13 But she added it recently 20:22-16 Oh no it didn't 20:22-19 I assure you 20:22-36 Good! 20:25-59 ~ Nightlily has left the chat ~ 20:26-34 I'm with a friend, he loaded an old save in Red Dead 2 and killed my old horse... again :( 20:27-12 :( 20:31-46 ~ Nightlily has joined the chat ~ 20:32-02 poor horse 20:32-03 Is that a game? 20:32-10 Yes 20:32-16 Need... some... food... 20:32-22 @TB I randomly ended up with a totally different horse the other day 20:34-40 Do you play that? What is that game anyway? 20:36-01 Red Dead Redemption 2 20:36-22 Yeah, but what's it about? 20:38-03 I'm not sure but it takes place in the Wild West I think 20:38-15 I only played the original game 20:38-34 Basically Grand Theft Auto but in the Wild West 20:38-57 kind of 20:39-20 open world set in the south in 1899... you're an outlaw 20:43-59 Hmm 20:44-57 I want tacos 20:45-04 (taco) 20:45-13 thanks 20:46-23 robbing a train 20:46-48 are the stage coach side missions worth it? 20:47-13 Idk what those are 20:47-16 I'm in Chapter 3 20:47-20 will nevermind then 20:47-26 Anyway, I think everything's worth 20:47-37 Tomorrow is the announcement for PS5 20:47-46 + other games, like the new Assassin's Creed 20:48-01 Set in Scandinavia during the Viking era 20:48-09 might go to Lily's 20:48-15 I'll cook tacos 20:48-56 amazing 20:51-33 Lily in the Viking era :-) 20:53-17 I think Epic will get a pilot order for the 2021-2022 season 20:53-58 @Lily, might visit ur house :P 20:54-23 creepy 20:54-42 I don't think my home existed back then but good luck trying ;-) 20:55-39 I mean, the town should be somewhere 20:55-43 in the map 20:55-50 cause it'll include Norway, Sweden, Denmark and England 20:56-14 So excited to go to Sweden @Maatheus 20:56-26 is the sun out? 20:56-39 @TB, (facepalm) 20:56-48 @Utter, not here 20:57-04 black yarn is hard to see,,, 20:59-18 Still waiting for an Assassin's Creed to cover all of South America 20:59-30 Maybe PS5 makes my wish come true 21:10-09 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:10-38 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:15-47 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:15-55 Hello 21:16-19 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:16-23 hi 21:17-08 hii 21:17-36 @Utter, did u find the Aberdeen Pig Farm? 21:21-52 @Matheus @S, I have an idea 21:22-05 what? 21:22-11 It's just for fun 21:22-19 but it could work well in the ShareThings wiki 21:22-27 What about making 21:22-30 a joint OUATVerse 21:22-38 just for ourselves 21:22-47 with each user interacting 21:22-49 with the other 21:22-50 for example 21:23-32 Wilhelm arrives to King Lear's court 21:23-47 and falls in love with the personal magician of the king 21:23-52 who's name is Alexandra Daddario 21:23-55 or whatever 21:26-55 how would that work? 21:27-15 idk 21:27-41 somehow 21:27-56 I'd use my alternative idea for S8 21:28-40 Part of me really wants to do a S10 21:28-49 Part of me has no idea if I should 21:29-03 tbh 21:29-09 Wait, what's S10 about? 21:29-17 IDK yet 21:29-35 But I have a pretty basic concept 21:29-41 Of what would happen 21:29-43 Like 21:29-47 I have four characters 21:29-52 Who are doing something 21:29-54 and then 21:30-14 Ok so I'm just going to spoil it 21:30-28 Rogers, Sabine, Tilly and Margot would be living in HH 21:30-34 and then Regina returns 21:30-40 asking for their help 21:30-48 On stopping a villain 21:31-00 Who? 21:31-03 And everyone else would be out of the show 21:31-04 No idea 21:31-07 As I said 21:31-08 I know it's not Alex D 21:31-13 Pretty basic concept 21:31-29 And then the Lily dragon burns them all 21:31-38 If I were you, I'd end things in S9 21:31-46 @Lily, seems like a good way to end the show 21:31-49 Because you have an established villain since Season 8 21:31-57 With time to develop it 21:32-11 I"ll know what to do when I'm planning it. Either way, S9 will serve as an ending 21:32-36 it's like if I do Pandora, kill her off and make another villain just for that season 21:32-44 when Pandora could end things very well 21:32-51 But Alex D is not the final villain lol 21:32-56 I never said she is 21:32-59 Whoever 21:33-10 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:33-37 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:34-07 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:34-15 It is more of a "should it end that way" than a "could" tbh 21:34-43 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:35-13 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:35-14 I'd go for the should 21:35-57 Idk much about neither S8, 9 and 10 21:36-06 but S9 seems like the perfect ending 21:36-08 cause 21:36-10 think about it 21:36-18 would it have the same emotional impact ending with S9 than 10? 21:36-38 If only 5 cast members are there, it'd seem odd 21:37-04 Also, think about the time u have 21:37-20 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:37-30 The first time, I wanted to do S8, 9, OUAT in Oz, OUAT Fairies, GA2 and OUAT in New Orleans/Arendelle 21:37-50 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:38-10 and the project died before i could finish S8 21:38-14 and only fully finished GA1 21:38-37 I mean, it is not like the project is that important to me 21:38-54 It is literally just a thing to keep me writing 21:39-00 and planning and creating 21:39-06 and it is really fun 21:39-10 and I really like it 21:39-17 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:39-21 True 21:39-29 but it is not like I'd be frustrated if I never got to share it with people 21:39-31 Anyway, you always have... TB Comics 21:39-47 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:40-27 :D :D :D :D :D :D 21:41-17 Anyway 21:41-27 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:41-31 Those five wouldn't be the only cast members for sure 21:41-45 U know better than I, do S9 and see 21:41-50 Plus, Arrow ended with 5 returning mains and it wasn't a bad final season 21:42-00 Yeah that's what I'll do 21:42-43 Lily burning everyone is not a good idea to end the show ;-) 21:42-53 I know lol 21:43-00 It depends on who she's burning tho 21:43-04 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:43-31 just Matheus' least favorite characters 21:43-54 Lol 21:45-42 Bahaha 21:46-12 so Hook, Ashley and Naveen 21:46-44 Ashley? 21:46-46 Naveen? 21:46-51 They appear like 2 seconds 21:47-48 Lol I can't believe that I actually managed to give Naveen a plot on season 9 21:47-50 Like 21:47-57 he's likeable 21:48-01 and he has lines 21:48-10 and a personality besides being a jerk 21:48-56 ~ Nightlily has left the chat ~ 21:48-56 ~ Nightlily has joined the chat ~ 21:49-25 no way 21:49-29 ~ Nightlily has left the chat ~ 21:49-43 ~ Nightlily has joined the chat ~ 21:49-53 exactly lol 21:50-54 I'm giving plots to literally everyone 21:51-22 Naveen's is being a jerk and stop being a jerk 21:51-29 Emma and Margot are taking care of the realms 21:52-36 U know Mal's 21:53-14 Juju is basically the recurring sidekick 21:53-26 Flounder and his cute romance 21:53-28 I manage to have a full character arc that made me make Lucy a main character 21:53-38 @TB I robbed the shit out of those creeps at Aberdeen 21:54-23 :O 21:55-35 @Utter, my game bugged the first time so when I went back they were gone 21:55-50 but I just loaded an old save and killed them 21:56-08 I tried to get the guy get hit by the train but I couldn't rope him 21:57-13 I always save before I do things, but I robbed them without doing the whole scene 21:57-28 loaded that old save to do the whole thing... screw those guys 21:58-44 My next thing to do is try to find the vampire 21:59-02 he has a nice dagger 21:59-07 watch out tho it's an instant kill 22:04-45 i'm like halfway through the ghost encounters... freaks me out every time 22:11-27 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:12-14 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:12-16 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:12-17 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:17-02 geez, my friend lost all my money 22:17-09 and now i can't even rent a room in the hotel in Saint Denis 22:21-01 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:21-05 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:24-08 The Harley Quinn show seems amazing 22:24-10 might watch it 22:25-10 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:25-39 It's awesome 22:25-44 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:26-14 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:27-07 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:27-10 hi 22:27-37 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:27-37 I'll watch something later 22:27-43 and I'll resume writing at midnight 22:28-27 There's a line in 805 22:28-40 which is not really particular but I find it funny 22:28-45 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:29-15 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:29-24 which line? 22:29-27 Ivy grabs a mushroom from the ground 22:29-27 Ivy: I don't remember these mushrooms... 22:29-27 Jacinda: Be careful. That's poison, Ivy (Ivy puts the mushroom in her pocket) 22:29-41 lol 22:32-47 There are a lots of lines like those in S8 22:34-09 ~ Nightlily has left the chat ~ 22:34-10 ~ Nightlily has joined the chat ~ 22:42-36 @Utter and Lily, I just noticed that some pages that should be protected can be edited by anyone now, like the main page and the staff page. Shouldn't it be changed, since these pages are only supposed to be edited by Admins and Content Mods? 22:43-30 WHAT???? 22:43-48 Exactly my reaction when I noticed that 22:44-11 I suppose Utter accidentaly changed the protection when she changed the protection of all the pages 22:45-58 Yes, I've checked the log. That is what happened... 22:46-20 damn 22:48-21 brb 22:48-26 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 22:51-03 I've protected the main page, the staff page, the rules and the FAQ page. 22:52-05 what else should be protected? 22:53-29 I don't know... 22:53-37 I mean, probably others, but... 22:53-50 ...I am tired and not thinking clearly lol 22:54-32 Hmm. The templates appear to be fully protected. That is good. 22:56-00 yeah 22:56-01 Did Schroe leave? 22:56-08 Lol I don't know either 22:56-11 Yep he did 22:56-42 I see 22:56-44 It usually happens 22:56-52 The chat makes it look like someone is here 22:56-57 But the person is not 22:57-11 Ugh 22:57-18 Usually happens when we're talking to the person on private, which is the worst 22:57-26 Yeah... 22:57-27 since you keep messaging 22:57-34 and never get an answer lol 22:57-42 but it can happen randomly too 22:58-45 I have to go now. TTYL, okay? :-) 22:59-05 K 22:59-07 bye :) 22:59-11 Bye :-) 22:59-14 ~ Nightlily has left the chat ~